MLIA, or Not
by lazyX1000
Summary: When Sonny has nothing to do, she goes to her dressing room for a little fun. But what happens when Chad wants to know what's going on. Will something happen between the two? Mostly humor with a small bit of romance thrown in for good measure.


**Hey everyone, wow, it's been so long since I posted anything I know. But I'm back right now! YAY! Any way, I was avoiding doing my homework while reading my favorite website, which is MLIA, and inspiration struck.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with SWAC (but it WOULD be nice), or MLIA**

* * *

SPOV (Sonny)

"Alright kids, let's take a brake, I have to go call my mother." As Marshal disappeared, slowly so did the rest of us. Nico and Grady went to the Commissary, most likely to get some froyos and try to pick up some girl (but fail miserably at it), Zora went, well, no one really knows where she goes, but most likely the vents, Tawni said she had an emergency, but really she just had to go to the mall, she need more coco moco coco lipstick, and decided she need an all new wardrobe. And, me, well, I had nothing to do. I wasn't hungry, so there wasn't much of a point to go to the commissary, I didn't want to go to the mall with Tawni, too crazy, I could always visit Chad, oh wait, he's probably filming or rehearsing right now.

_Alright, think Sonny, think. What can I do to keep myself from being tremendously bored?_

"OH! I got it!" And with that, I raced to my dressing room I share with Tawni. As I reached the door, I threw it open and instantly grabbed my lap top of my vanity. I sat down in the leopard print chair and turn it on. After it loaded, I opened up the Internet, and went to my most favorite website EVER! And with that, I began to read the stories on it.

_Today, I was spacing out in Government class when I realized I should probably be paying attention. I then hear I my teacher say, "If Alec is under his desk scared to death because he says there is a purple dinosaur outside singing, 'I love you, you love me.' it means he had a bad childhood." So many questions. MLIA_

"OH MY GOD! HA HA HA!"

_Today at work I was told to dispose of some boxes. I of course looked inside of them as I was putting them in the box crusher I found bubble wrap. I was no ordinary bubble wrap, it was sticky bubble wrap. So what did I do? What any sane person would. I suck the bubble wrap to me and ran into random things in the stock room. MLIA_

"AHHH! That would be so awesome!"

_Yesterday, I babysat for a four year old girl. She asked if I would like to play hide and seek. I responded by saying "No, let's not do that...how about we play a board game instead." She then gave me an evil grin and said, "You just don't want to lose me, because then you won't get paid." That is the exact reason I didn't want to play hide and seek. Well done, four year old mindreader. MLIA_

"Ha ha ha! That's so creepy, yet so cool!"

I love this website. Mylifeisaverage. com is the best website by far. As I continued reading I heard footsteps coming towards the door. Figuring it was just Tawni coming back, I thought nothing of it, until I heard _**his**_voice.

"What are you laughing at Munroe? Watching some of your old shows and realized just how bad you are?"

Of course it's him. It just had to be him. He had to bug me now. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper, the annoyance in my life. The one thing that always irritates me. The Love of my life, the one thing that gets me u—whoa. Hold up. Did I just say, love? As if, why would I love him? And he would never love me. Right? Right.

"Well Munroe, are you going to answer me or not?"

"Oh, um, I was just, uh, laughing at m-my f-favorite w-website." Oh great, now I'm blushing so hard I probably look and a tomato AND I'm stuttering. Great, just great, this can't get much worse.

"Oh really, and what would that be?" He asked.

"MLIA .com" I said with sudden confidence, and happiness.

"Um, yea, and that means…?"

"Ugh, it means my life is average. Duh Chad!" I said while rolling my eyes.

"Well someone has an attitude. Ok, so what's on this site that's making you laugh so much?"

"Well, it's a site full of stories about average people's lives; it's a place to post the mundane things in people's lives, a place where people can read about what makes other people's lives normal."

"Really? Well in that case you wouldn't mind reading me some stories would you?"

"Sure thing Chad!"

"Go on." He said. Wow, rude much buddy?

"Today, in math, I forgot my homework, so I filled out a late form. In the reason section, I put 'Well, I either left it at home, or the Ninjas stole it again. Darn Ninjas...'. Instead of getting mad at me, my teacher picked up the paper, tore off the reason part, threw away the rest, and tacked it up on her wall outside. MLIA" After I read that story, I looked up briefly and saw Chad smiling a little bit. I had a feeling these stories could make even him laugh.

"Oh, here's a good one. Today, I was walking across my college campus when suddenly two guys with cardboard shields jump out and start shouting "Whoa, whoa whoa!" at me. I paused and gave them a head nod to which one replied, "It's okay, she's cool." I have no idea what happened but I'm honestly not surprised it took place. MLIA"

This even got Chad to start laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA"

"I told you this was a funny website." I giggled out.

"You were right. This is funny. Go on, read more stories. Please?"

"Ok, ok. Today I was on Amazon looking for stuff for my new apartment. I found a Hello Kitty toaster. Guess who is having toast with Hello Kitty imprinted on it every morning. Yep, I sure am! MLIA"

"Hahahaha. That's cute."

"**Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to back to the Mackenzie Falls set now. Thank you."**

"Well I guess that's my cue. See you later Sonny."

And then what he did next shocked me. He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. Then he pulled away and smiled a real smile. Not his famous smirk, but a smile. A smile that, if I wasn't already sitting, would make me go weak at the knees.

"Yea, see you Chad. Maybe later we can hang out and read more stories. You know, if you want to."

"Sure thing. It's a date." And with that, he winked, smiled and walked away.

Oh yea, I knew this website was the best. And because of it, I got a date, with an awesome guy tonight.

"AHHHH! YES!"

"Yes what?

Uh oh, Tawni. Guess I have some explaining to do now.

"Well Tawn, it's a long story. Let's talk it over some froyos."

"Ok, but I want all details, and I do mean ALL!"

"Whatever you say Tawni, what ever you say."

* * *

**Hey, this is just my 3****rd**** story, so a little review action would be GREAT. Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
